Because You Loved Me
by H2P2
Summary: Kyle's life is going great. His family's love and support have helped Kyle struggle through many troubles. When a singing contest starts, Kyle sees an opportunity to thank them. Just a quick song fic but please R&R! My first Kyle XY fic!


Disclaimer: I don't own Kyle XY or this song, which is by Celine Dion

Kyle's life was going great. Nothing could be better. Madacorp was over. It's leaders were in jail, and Stephen was now head of it. Kyle and Amanda were in a steady relationship that everybody was sure would last forever- including Kyle and Amanda. Josh and Andy were deeply in love. Andy's cancer had been defeated through a lot of chemo, will to live, and the love of Josh. Declan had finally gotten back with Lori. It was almost as if nothing had happened between them. Emily adopted Jessi, who helped defeat Madacorp, as her daughter. Tom Foss was dating Emily as well.

As Kyle walked out of the school, he noticed a bunch of people gathering around a poster put on the wall. Curiously, he walked up to the crowd. He saw Lori standing there with Josh. "What's goin' on?" he asked.

"There's a singing competition tomorrow. Everybody who enters has to pick their favorite song and sing it. The best one wins," Josh replied.

Kyle grinned at Lori. She was a brilliant singer. "You should enter Lori!

"Maybe. Tell you what though. How about we both enter. You are a good singer too."

"Since when?" Kyle joked.

"Since the night you sang for Amanda at that party. Everybody loved it!" Lord exclaimed.

Kyle considered, "What the heck? I'll have some fun with this one. What song should I sing?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Well, I dunno about you guys, but I have a ton of homework to do."

When they got home, Kyle and Lori started flipping through their favorite songs. Lori picked "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. However, Kyle was having trouble. He loved a lot of music. Indeed, his 8 GB ipod was completely full of music. Probably he got his love of music from Amanda.

Kyle was starting to get frustrated when he found it. The perfect song.

The next day, everybody in the school was talking about the contest. Nicole had replaced the old principle after he tried to expel Kyle for getting into another fight. In reality, he was protecting Declan from Charlie, who had become the most hated person in the school. Nicole complained to the board of directors for the school and won. She was elected soon afterwards.

Everybody in the contest sang very well. Lori received the highest cheer for her song, which she had dedicated to Declan. Then, Kyle, who was last, stood up and walked onto the stage. Confidently, he said, "This song is dedicated to my family. It is a thank you for everything you have done for me."

Then slowly he began to sign in clear, beautiful voice:

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me.

As Kyle finished, everybody stared at him for a few seconds. Then, the audience erupted with applause. Everybody clapped, including the judges. After the clapping had subsided, the judges declared Kyle the winner.

Kyle grinned at his family. He had been trying to think of a way to thank them for all their support and help for a long time.

That night, everybody headed to the rack to celebrate. Nicole pulled him aside. "Did you mean that?"

"I meant every bit. I just wanted to thank you, Mom. I am everything I am because you and the rest of my family have always been there for me."

A..N. Okay, I just wrote this real quick just to have some fun with this song, because it is one of my favorites. Still, please review, I want to know if I should continue writing Kyle XY stories!


End file.
